kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Beasts Castle
Beasts castle was based off of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. (1991) Story 'Group A' 'I. A Frightful Sound' The group started out with a rather ungraceful landing in a dark dungeon. Krowley, D'daear, Base, Steel and Luna found themselves on the wrong floor of the castle they had set off for. A small white tea pot was talking to a chipped cup soon after the arrived in the dungeon, no doubt causing some confusion in the young keyblade wielders. Shortly after the tea pot noticed the weilderws. After offering a quick cup of tea she asked the tea cup to find the key to the dungeon, seeing that they didn't belong in there. Before they key could even be found Krowley simply tapped the door with his keyblade causing it to open. After a short proper introduction The group heard a loud roar. Krowley jumped into action telling Mrs. Potts and Chip to stay down there while they investigate. All the while Mrs. Potts was trying to warn him something about the master of the Castle, but the warning was never heard. It didn't take long for the party to reach the main hall of the Castle. Just down the stairs was a foyer. Rooms lined the side, one of which light resonated from. The group arrived just in time to see a beautiful youung lady flee from the room in tears. Echo's of a deep gruff voice followed her, demaning that she went back and that she wasn't allowed to leave when she he was talking to her. Soon a monsterous figure that was the voice appeared from the room and spotted the keyblade wielders. He soon demanded them to leave his castle. He rose up on his hide legs bringing his height to around 8 feet in an attempt to scare off the group. However the group didn't go anywhere. Base went to attack but Steel got in the way. They were almost able to reason with the Beast, that was until Luna said she was going after the girl. It seemed that set off the Beast, him not wanting them anywhere near her, and the group wanting the same. It was time for some stalling in the form of battle. The battle ended when The Beast was too exhausted to continue and a talking candlabra intrupted. He explained it was a misundertanding and that this was the master of the castle. It turned out that the talking objects where his faithful servants for many years. The Beast soon ran off the his chambers, leaving his servants to escort the group out of the Castle, not wanting them there anymore, also exclaiming how his evening was ruined. The servants explained that the goal of the evening was to get the woman they saw, Belle, and the master together. The entire castle was under a curse and unless the Beast learned to love and recieve love in return they where cursed to stay the way they where forever. They used to be humans at one point. But that wasn't everything, the curse came with a timelimit. There was an enchanted rose that the beast took great care of, and once the last petal of it falls then they would have to stay that way. In desperation Mrs. Potts asked the group to check on Belle while the servants tried to confort the Beast. They wanted to fix the night, make it better. Meanwhile in the Beasts room the Beast was considering what he could do to make Belle like him, but a wild card was thrown into his decision. Aux stood in the Beasts room. It seemed that they made a deal of some sort. Aux would help the Beast earn Belles love, but as soon as he was human again Aux could use Belle for what he pleased. When asked what that was he simply responded with a obscure answer, not actually answering any questions. Even so it seemed that Aux had a way of bringing the beast to trust him. Krowley had caught sight of Aux after he left the Beast. Krowley attempted to chase after him but by the time he throught he caught up to him, he was gone, assumably through a dark corridor. The chase did bring them to a room at the end of a hallway with a white wardrobe infront of it. Belles room perhaps? But who was Belle? A princess? No one really knew much of the girl at this point. The group went to move the wardrobe to see what was behind the door, just for it to wake up and scold them on how rude their actions where. Of course the talking furniture strikes again. It turned out that the group couldn't go in because Belle was changing into a ball gown. And as it seemed, she was doing fine. The woman exited explaining that even though the Beast could be stubborn she knew he had a good heart. The young woman was excuing his behavoir like there was already something there between them. A good sign to say the least. She explained that lately the Beast had been changing for the better, becoming more kind. He just had trouble trusting still. She also explained that she wouldn't let their fight effect the wonderful evening that the staff had planned for them. That was why she was dressed up the way she was. When asked about leaving she responded with a rather surprising answer. Although she could leave she stayed because she promised herself in trade for her fathers freedom and wasn't going to betray that option. She could leave be she chose to stay because she gave her word that she would. The group stepped aside to allow Belle continue to her evening that waited her. Meanwhiole in the Beasts room he was also preparing for the evening in a handsome white blazer. The two first saw eachother at the tops of staircases oposite to eachother. They soon met in the middle and entered the ball room. Meanwhile the party waited outside, only to see Aux. At this time he seemed no threat, commenting on how easy it was to make someone give into their hearts desire. It seemed that Krowley was right about seeing him. As everyone seemed to have their own thoughts on Aux, Luna's being Anger towards his previous actions. Aux decided to play on a friendship he once had. Telling Krowley that he was drowning in darkness, that he was scared and didn't know what to do. But as soon as Krowley got close to help a dear friend, Aux turned on him once again shooting darkness at Krowleys chest, knocking him back. He seemed to enjoy how easy it was to fool Krowley. Aux then released darkness into various objects in the room, gargoules mostly. He gave a small caution to Krowley, but instead of calling him that he called him Hikaru. But not until he indicated that the name Krowley was someone elses name not his own. With that he left the group to the fight in front of them. Krowley seemed to be crushed by what just happened, but he got up to continue fighting anyhow, now admitting who he truly was, not Krowley but Hikaru. He soon got into the battle with his other comrads, not letting everything with Aux stop him from protecting what he found important. When the battle was over they where worried about being too loud, but that wasn't the issue. The Beast came out looking sad as he released Belles hand and asked the group to take her to her father. It turned out in an attempt to confort Belles concerns about her father he had showed her an image of him in danger. The Beast was in possesion of a mirror that could show him other things in this world. He was now releasing Belle to go be with her father due to loving her too much to make her stay there while her father suffered, even if that ment that he lost his chance at being Human again. Before the group left, Beast gave Belle his mirror. A way of looking back at him and remembering him. All in all this was an emotional time for everyone. Not just Beast and Belle but the servants who wished to be human again too. But they all knew that it needed done. With that the group left into the woods to take Belle home. 'Group B' II. Unpleasant guests Karina and Kross both landed outside in a snowy street not far from a cozy looking Tavern, This was nothing like the place they saw in the image shown to them back in Land of Departure, but decided to take shelter in the tavern until they figured out what to do next. It was during this time that they first met Gaston. He had walked in the tavern moping about some young woman named Belle, and him being rejected by her. It didn't take long for Karina to confront Gaston about him moping; telling him off. Kross quickly had to step in and pardon Karina for her behaviour, not that she thought she had done anything wrong. Gaston simply waved Karina off as some young girl who didn't know what she was talking about as he began to get his confidence back. It seemed the people in the bar were quite fond of Gaston. As Gaston got his confidence back he started to talk about Belle rejecting him once more and in the process said something that peaked Kross's curiosity. Gaston mentioned something about The beast. This seemed to interest Kross. The area they where aimed for was called Beast's castle after all. It was then a short ld man came running in talking about a beast and how it locked away Belle. Gaston laughed in his face and brushed Maurice off as a crazy old coot as he threw him outside. However Kross and Karina thought better and followed to see what the man was talking about. In the midst of asking Maurice questions, almost like a interrogation, a third part member appeared. Eon had arrived slightly late but came to join them none the less. Offering their help to Maurice the party made their way into the woods to find this castle that the beast was in and to save Belle. It wasn't long into their treck into the woods that wolves appeared and began to attack. It was up to Karina, Eon and Kross to protect Maurice from the wolves if they wanted to finish their rescue mission. But as the wolves where defeated the team discovered that they where not alone in these woods. Another figure appeared infront of them and began to talk to them. She began to telling them that she was their to protect the world and that they where not allowed there. The woman gave the group one warning to leave. But instead of following orders Karina tried to brush them off and continue with her mission, this lead to her being teleported away. Karina found herself in front of Maurice's house, meanwhile everyone else stood in awe at the vanishing act. Some even got defensive. But it wasn't long before they all joined Karina back at Maurice's house. Not that Karina stuck around the house for long despite the woman, Eclipse, instructing them to stay. This time Karina used her keyblade glider to fly off. Eon joined her to talk to her, but Kross actually listened and talked with Eclipse and Maurice. After Karina calmed down slightly her and Eon returned to Kross in time to hear someone calling out something about a beast. The three of them took off to find out what was going on this time without Eclipse stepping in their way. She stayed back to look after Maurice. The party discovered from a couple men outside the tavern that there was a big scary beast prowling the woods, Without hesitation the team ran off to fight it. They discovered it was not the same beast that they expected to see. On top of that this beast seemed calm and under control. The group approached with caution and even tried to talk to the beast. They knew never to jumop to conclusions. The beast revealed he was not the one of the castle but instead an experiment gone wrong. He then followed that up by informing him a man in a black iron mask had told him that if he distroyed those with a keyblade then he would have a chance of being normal once more. While Karina and Kross attempted to hide their keyblades and trot carefully, Eon summoned his. After being yelled at by Karina the team started a battle against the monster that stood before them. This battle didn't go like a normal battle would however. Karina, the strongest of the bunch didn't fight much but instead put herself in the way of the attacks. The battle was long and trying due to Karina's attitude, but once it was over she relaxed slightly and the beast transformed into a pale, black haired man named Vincent.He told the party that he had been asleep in the castle for many years and was just recently awakened. During this time Karina was gawking over Vincent, making little attempt to hide it. Luckly for her Eon didn't understand and Kross promised to keep it a secret. While Vincent was explaining what was going on and the party discussed with him their plans, Gaston appeared near them with a horde of men. Gaston gave off a dark hue as he lead the men beside him towards the castle to distroy the beast. Kross, Eon and Karina knew they had to beat him to the Castle. Lucky for the three of them Vincent knew a shortcut. III. Regroup and devide and concor ' As Hikaru's group left the Castle, Karina's group was on their way there. It wasn't long before the two groups met up each explaining what had just happened to them in this world. Karina's group had provided confort that Belle's father was safe as they went to continue on back to the Castle. That was when everything was inturupted by the sound of a mob behind them. Gaston was leading a group of men in to kill the Beast. The group knew that they had to get to the Beast first. Going off of a suggestion that Vincent had, they all ran back to through the woods getting to the Castle slightly before the mob. Gaston arrived on a horse that seemed to be teeming with darkness. However this was not the groups first concern. The creature that rushed passed into the Castle and the machine gone bad was. While Kross, Luna. D'daear, and Steel ran inside to help the Beast with the creature inside. Krowley (or Hikaru), Karina, Eon, and Base remained outside to deal with the infernal engine. After a couple long battles it seemed that things where dealt with and the darkness subsided. But that was not true. Inside Gaston attacked the Beast seriously injurying him. Beast was able to rid himself of Gaston but left him seriously injured. Belle was right by his side trying to help him but there was little she could do. Outside the four weilders that had been fighting the infernal engine saw that even after Gaston got off the horse it was still surrounded by darkness, but that was because it wasn't actually Gastons horse. A headless man walked through a corridor of darkness, mounted his horse and rode inside leaving a trail of flames to block the weilders from following him. This didn't stop them however, just slowed them enough to allow the horseman to grab Belle and dissapear into a dark corridore. The group used the mirror to find out where he had gone n order rescue Belle. Despite Beast wanting to help the group wouldn't let him with his injuries. Instead Vincent offered to stay and tend to him while the rest went after her. So off they went back to Maurices house to rescue Belle. Yet again the group was too late to help. They arrived at the house to see Eclipse beaten and tired. Aux standing over her, and the headless horseman slightly behind them with Belle. Before the group had a chance to stop him Aux stepped infront of the group giving the horseman the chance to escape. Aux continued to taunt and hurt Krowley emotionally. Taking anything that he seemed to hold dear from their friendship and tossing it aside. Shortly after the group comenced in a 8vs1 battle and lost to the power of Darkness that was Aux. This left everyone laying in self pity and sorrow, but no one more then Hikaru who had it the worse. After the beating Aux continued to Beat on him trying to teach him a lesson, breaking off his helmet in the prossess. This was the first time the group saw Hikaru's face since meeting him. Soon the Beast and Vincent arrived and Aux fled, but not before Karina's week attempt at standing up for Hikaru. And after for everyone offering herself as a target for Beasts rage to protect those beaten on the ground. Luckly for her he didn't believe in that. Beast wanted to go with the group and find Belle but Eclipse refused letting him come. After a short explanation of why he couldn't leave his own world Eclipse told everyone to say their goodbyes. Vincent gave the group a keyblade and skillcommand to help them on their journey, and Beast also offered a keyblade to aid them in his own way. Soon after Eclipse teleported everyone away not giving them much of a choice on the matter. Characters *'Gaston: Gaston thinks of himself as the greatest man in town. And with the reactions from the towns Beauty and the Beast (Diamond Edition 2010).jpg|Disney's 1991 film Beauty and the beast. Inspiration behind Beasts castle world cogsworth.gif|Cogsworth. One of the beasts loyal servants Lumiere-1900x1200.jpg|Lumiere. One of the more outgoing servants Clippantry.gif|Madame Armoire. Helped Belle get ready for the ball clippotts4.gif|Mrs. Potts and her son Chip. Belle-disney.jpg|Belle. Her Beauty lies in her heart. Beast_KH.png|The beast. He is harsh at times but all he really wants is some love. Maurice1.png|Maurice. Belles slightly crazy inventor father. download (1).jpg|There are no words to describe Gaston and his massive ego. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-413.jpg|Lefou. Gastons right hand man. 46857.jpg|Vincent as a human. FFVII-GalianBeast.png|Vincent when he is in monster form. people he is encouraged in his egotistical ways. Gaston like the inventor, Maurices daughter. He believes her beauty makes her the best and that he deserves the best. *'Lefou': Gastons right hand man. He is always with Gaston, following him around and boosting his already gigantic ego. *'Maurice: '''Maurice is an inventor and Belles father. All he wants is to find someone to save Belle from the Beast who has her in his captivity now. He is passed off as insane by most of the towns people *' Chip:' A young tea cup who was first seen in the dungeon when Krowley and the others landed there. He was talking with a white teapot. *'Mrs. Potts: A white tea pot who was in the dungeon along with her son Chip when Krowley and the others arrived in the castle. *'''Belle: A beautiful kind hearted woman who lives in the castle. When her father was taken captive she took his place, promising to live with the beast. One of the princesses of heart. *'The Beast:' Master of the Castle. He is short tempered and has a habit of yelling. A rather intimidating creature, first seen yelling at Belle. *'Eclipse': A mysterious woman in black that appeared in front of Eon, Kross, and Karina.She is tasked with the assignment of keeping the worlds in check and away from interfirance from people like the keyblade weilders since it was out the their jurisdiction. *'Cogsworth': A walking mini grandfather clock. He is always concerned about the masters rules and does his best to follow them. He also tries to help keep the master in check *'Lumiere:' A french candlabra. He is one of the more outgoing enchanted objects. Always welcoming to guests. *''' Aux': An antagonist that, although not always out to harm the keybladers, has a habit of hindering them. He is found with the beast giving him some less then appropriate advice. Aux made a deal with the best that after he turns into a human that he could take Belle. *'Vincent': First showed up as a big purple monster with horns and claws. He was mistaken for the beast at first. He was given the task of destroying the keyblade wielders in order to get his life back. But after a long fight with them he transformed into a human once again. One that seemed friendly, just at a loss for a purpose. *' Madame Armoire:' She was the Wardrobe that helped Belle get ready for the ball. First startled everyone when she moved on her own and talked back. Though this wasn't the first talking object they met. *'Headless Horseman: Delivery man that helped Aux get his hands on Belle and deliever her to their holding place for the princesses of heart. Participating Characters '''Group A *Krowley *Base *Luna *D'daear *Steel 'Group B' *Karina *Eon *Kross Missions 'Group A' *Disembark **Completed by: Krowley, Luna, Steel, Base, D'daear *A frightful sound **Completed by: Krowley D'daear, Steel, Base, Luna *Guarding the east wing **Completed by: Base, Steel, Luna, D'daear, Krowley *Keep it down **Completed by: Base, Krowley, D'daear, Steel, Luna *Because I love her **Completed by: Steel, D'daear, Base, Krowley, Luna *Infernal Engine **Completed by: Karina, Krowley, Base, Eon 'Group B' *Disembark **Completed by: Karina, Kross, *Crazy old coot **Completed by: Karina, Kross, Eon *Wolves **Completed by: Karina, Eon, Kross *Vincent **Completed by: Karina, Kross, Eon *Return to the Castle **Completed by: Karina, Kross, Eon *Dark thorn **Completed by: Steel, Luna, Kross, D'daear *To be loved in return **Completed by: Karina, Steel, Luna, Kross, D'daear, Krowley, Eon, Base *Fight Aux (Failed) **Completed by: Steel, Luna, Kross, D'daear, Karina, Krowley, Eon, Base *Lock **Completed by: Eon Bosses *Dark thorn- Steel, Luna, D'daear, and Kross *Infernal Engine- Karina, Krowley, Eon, and Base Trivia Category:Worlds